Simba
Simba is a lion who currently resides in Priderock with over 7500 of his relatives. The films, The Lion King, The Lion King II and The Lion King 1 and a Half were fictional and highly altered portrayals of the life of Simba and other Lions of Priderock which were based off the life of Simba and other lions and has brought much fame to Pride Rock however has led to numerous mistakes about the true nature of the Lions of Priderock including that Simba was ever king, that traditionally prey animals accept the lions and that Taka was an enemy of Mufasa and Simba. The Lion King films also act as propaganda films justifying the murder and consumption of traditionally prey animals as “the circle of life”. This concept is extremely unpopular with traditionally prey animals who believe it to be a propaganda tool and often state how no traditionally prey animal would bow to a lion. The Lions of Priderocks’ lives remained relatively unchanged for many years, until the reign of John C. Star, though originally he used the Lions as a technique for executing his enemies, including letting them rip Tarquin’s head off. John C. Star’s relationship with the Lions of Priderock soon became hateful after John C. Star banned the consumption of meat, despite providing suitable alternatives, for hunting as well as the meat itself, the lions still were not satisfied and continued consuming and killing animals. This resulted in John C. Star restraining and killing The Lions of Priderock, which made him extremely popular with traditionally prey animals. The Lions of Priderock were resurrected around the 21st August 2019 by PinkDowlg to assist him in defeating groups of Antelope, Zebras and Giraffes. The Lions were tasked with causing the collapse of the Antelope, Zebras and Giraffes’ society, by killing several members of the societies as well as kidnapping their leaders. The kidnapping of The Antelope and Zebra Leaders were very easy as the lions were quick to be informed of their location by members of the societies who were captured and threatened with death, the leaders of the antelope and zebras were only defended by 4 guards who were easily overpowered by the lions. However the Giraffe The Lions captured to interrogate about the whereabouts of the Giraffe Leader, was Armed and shot and killed the lion who was interrogating him, however the lions eventually overpowered him and discovered the location of The Giraffe Leader as well as resurrecting the deceased lion after asking for PinkDowlg’s assistance. The lions then attacked the residence of The Giraffe Leader with a complex battle plan involving 850 lions, however all but four were killed with no giraffes dying during the onslaught of lions. This was due to all 200 giraffes being heavily armed, compared to the lions fighting with their teeth and claws. The Lions then requested that PinkDowlg resurrect the deceased lions, which he did. After the resurrection, all 6669 attacked the the Giraffes who were easily defeated as their ammunition supplies had been exhausted. The Giraffe Leader was then kidnapped and the imprisoned at Priderock with the Zebra and Antelope leaders. The Antelope, Zebras and Giraffes requested that John C. Star send reinforcements, which he did, despite his armed forces being stretched, as he believed he could not risk losing the support of the prey animals. Therefore he sent 20,000 troops to fight the lions, however, in response, PinkDowlg sent 100,000 troops and armed the Lions, eventually defeating John C. Star’s Armed Forces. The defeat was also partly due to the lack of John C. Star’s resurrection machines, which was mostly due to The Mice-of-War. After the war, the leaders of the Zebras, Antelope and Giraffes were transferred to PinkDowlg’s high-security prisons. Simba tortured to death several of PinkDowlg’s enemies and ate several others, these included John C. Star as well as the leaders of the Giraffes, Antelope and Zebras. Simba also enjoyed eating the Victory Dinner, a meal consisting of cloned parts of PinkDowlg’s enemies.